Marcella DeVille
Personality Grasping, manipulative, greedy, nymphomanical. These are a few words that define Marcie's general attitude. She is a fine actress though, and can pretend to be kind, gentle, and honorable if the situation demands it. Mostly she prefers to steam roll any opposition and ignore the more subtle points. History History books tell quite a different story than what actually happened, and those that remember tell the story only in secret, if they wish to keep their tongues. According to the History books, the previous queen trained Marcella herself, and willingly selected her as the only appropriate successor. What really happened was that Marcella bought her way into the court by offering up three fine male slaves to the previous queen. The slaves were ringed, and so the queen thought they would be easy to control. For years, they were easy to control, and became the only guards that the previous queen would allow near her while she was on her moon-time. Marcella used her influence with the court behind the queen's back, building support steadily. When she struck, it was devastating. First she removed the rings of obedience, then she poisoned the slaves with safframate before locking them into the queen's bedchamber. Then she used her influence with the rest of the court to eliminate the few that were still loyal. When the dust settled, Marcie was the Only queen left in Draega. Of the three slaves, only one was alive, and him only barely, after brutally using the other three locked in with him for days. He was executed for the crimes, as if he had lead the revolt instead of Marcella. Since that time, Marcella has carefully made sure her court was unable to attack her in the same way. The constant bickering and back biting ensures that no one trusts another enough to make a move for fear of a knife in the back. The only one even partially immune has always been the court Healer. The Healer is paid well in money and respect, and is the only person allowed to see Marcella in times of pain or weakness, except for the males that are bonded to Marcella and will not harm her, even if their own lives depend on it. Lately she has spread the rumor that she is a Guardian. It delights her to drink blood in public and see the fear it causes. Then she can eat a mundane feast as well and keep people wondering, though she has been inconvenienced with avoiding daylight. Recent Events Marcie was too late to discover the plot that would end with her doom. Mere days before the slave rebellion began she found out that her own court healer had been plotting against her. She ordered the women executed not knowing that it was already too late for her, and that the black widow healer's spell was already in motion. Triggered by her death the spell began, breaking the rings of obedience that controlled males across Draega. Setting them all free. Kaval DeSaan had organized the slaves held at the court residence into a force and together they took the court by surprise. The fight was bloody and Marcella did not survive it despite the extra guardsmen she had about herself and the extra precautions she had taken to distance herself from the slaves. Category:NPC Characters